1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for processing wafer shaped articles, and more particularly to such devices having pin constructions. The invention also relates to pin constructions for use in such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for processing wafer shaped articles often include pins that support the articles either from below or laterally about the edge of the wafer.
Examples of such devices are described in the commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,903,717; 5,513,668; and 6,435,200, the entirety of which patents is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
Devices such as these are often used in practice as spin chucks positioned in the process chamber of a single wafer wet processing apparatus, used in the processing of semiconductor wafers and the manufacture of semiconductor devices on such wafers. As these chucks are subjected to highly corrosive chemicals in use, they are typically formed from chemically relatively inert plastics such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) or polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF).